The Lions Mistake
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: Lucy had been looking forward to this all year. The beautiful rainbow cherry blossom celebration. 'Of all times to get sick…' she thought to herself. What happens when things get too out of hand for both the Lion and the Wizard? A story mostly about LoLu, some NaLu, GaLe, Mira/Freed ONE SHOT PLUS BONUS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first Loke and Lucy story! I'm super excited that I finally was able to finish this! There is some rape and a little sexual things that happen right away. Minor Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, Mira/Freed. A little bit of NaLu but its mostly LoLu. Bonus chapter soon to come! ( This is also dedicated to my awesome friend wisdomk6906 who held me with some parts of the story, and most of the bonus chapter! She is also currently working on a Fairy Tail fanfic so go check out her stuff as well! :D ) Please feel free to review.**

* * *

Lucy had been looking forward to this all year. The beautiful rainbow cherry blossom celebration. 'Of all times to get sick…' she thought to herself. She laid her head on her arms as she watched the night sky; the crowd below seemed alive and vibrant. She thought about Fairy Tail and how everyone in the guild was doing this night. Everyone in the guild considered each other family. Even those who fought all the time, they were always there to back each other up. Her eyes looked sad and her body felt worn from being sick all day. She looked over to her novel, a stack of papers, still unfinished, then to her new dress she had bought the day before. She sighs, 'Maybe I should work on it since I'm sick and can't go to the flower viewing festival.' She pulls her pink comforter closer to her body and buries her face into her arms that rested on the windowsill. Just then, she could hear ooo's and aww's coming from below. Her big brown eyes look back to the outside of her apartment. Her eyes widen as she sees a giant blossom tree with rainbow pedals floating in a boat down the river. She had never seen such a sight in all her life. She felt warm and loved. So many feelings had stirred up inside of her just then as she watched the tree pass her bye. 'I wonder who did this…' She smiled and giggled to herself thinking about a certain fire wizard and a blue cat. 'This sounds like something those two goons would do.' She sighs and her eyes look hurt once more. "There's just one person I wish I could share this moment with."

A golden glow appeared behind her bed as the Lion Spirit came through his own gate. "You called me, Princess?" She gasps slightly and turns on her bed to face him. "Loke…" she said with a smile and a slight blush to her cheeks.

He sits down on the bed and adjusts his shades before asking, "How are you feeling? You look a little better." She nods her head and smiles, "I am feeling a little better. I just wish I could have been down there with the rest of the guild, enjoying the celebration." Loke smiles to himself as his hand begins to glow. He runs it over her head and over the rest of her body. "There. You should feel even better now." He falls forward slightly, catching his head in his other hand. Lucy quickly grabs his shoulder, "Loke! You-you didn't have to do that. I told you I was fine… now you've over done it." She felt like she had just used her spirit for her own purposes. He looks back up to his celestial wizard and smiles. "You forget Lucy, I'm the strongest one on your team and out of the whole zodiac. I can handle this. I just came back from completing a quest, which by the way.." He reaches down into his pocket and hands her a few small leather bags. "This reward money is for you. It should cover your rent for the next few months, and then some extra money for yourself." He watched her face. It was shocked and with the rainbow lights shining through her window, she looked absolutely stunning.

He never thought a spirit could love a human this much. He would do anything for this woman. If he had to fall from the heavens for her, he wouldn't think twice about it. The feelings inside of him were strange but all too familiar at the same time. He once thought that he had feelings for Karen, but when he found out her true nature towards her spirits, he vowed he would never be able to love a human again. He was glad he was wrong. Even if she didn't return his feelings, just being in her hands, to come to her whenever she calls, whenever she needs help in a fight, he was proud to be by her side. He wanted to be the loyal lion spirit, no not spirit, her everything. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings inside of him, but he couldn't help it.

"Loke I can't take all of this!" She pushes his hands back towards his body but he just laughs. "Lucy, I'm a celestial spirit, what am I going to do with money in the spirit world? Trust me, just use this and think of it as a gift. A thank you for everything you have done for us." She blushes bright red as her heart beats hard in her chest. She takes the leather bags and sets them on her nightstand by the bed. She looks back to him, she has been waiting so long for this. Ever since the day they became partners, she had wanted to do this. She puts a hand up to his cheek and pulls him closer to her face. They were inches away from each other when Loke stopped her and pushes her back gently.

"Lucy... we can't." Her heart felt like it had just been stabbed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm sorry… I just thought that… you wanted the same as me." He turns more to face her. Pulling her face up to look into her chocolate brown eyes, ones he has imagined in his mind over and over. His olive green eyes looked straight into her. "Lucy… I want to be with you more than anything. I just don't know if this would ever work out. You are human and I'm a spirit from the celestial world." Tears form in her eyes; he did feel the same about her. Lucy reaches up and takes his glasses off, setting them on the table. Loke seemed a bit off guard when she reaches back for his face and pulls him closer once more. "Maybe.. just this once…we can make something work out." Her lips brush against his, she paused to make sure he was willing to go along with her. When he didn't stop her, she did it. She kissed him passionately. Loke was tense and blushing at first, but after a minute, he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to feel her body beneath him. He wanted all of her.

One of her hands reaches up to his orange mane and grips his hair lightly. Loke gently pushes her down onto her back, positioning himself between her legs, careful not to break the kiss they shared. He licked her lips, asking for entry, and she opened her mouth for him. His tongue was dominating her mouth and she loved every moment of it. His hands ran down her side, savoring every inch of her. Lucy breaks the kiss for a moment, smiling up at him. She pushes him back slightly, enough for him to sit up on his knees, and sits up slightly herself. She reaches up to his tie, untying it and slowly pulling it off from around his neck. All he could do is smile at her. She tossed the red silk tie to the ground and reached back up to unbutton his shirt. He takes her right hand into his and kisses it gently. She giggles and pulls him down slightly to meet her lips for another kiss. He smirks and stops her as their lips brush. She pouts and looks at him.

"Now, now Lucy… you took off a piece of clothing from me.., it's only fair I do the same for you." Loke moves his lips to her neck, leaving light kisses down to the crook of her neck. He unbuttons her pj shirt and pulls it off her shoulders. His kisses continued down to her shoulders. He could hear her soft gasps as much as she tried to keep them in. He wanted to hear more from her. He smirked to himself and sat back up on his knees, leaving a blushing Lucy beneath him. There was a small light shining through her window, it shinned on Lucy's' body.

"Beautiful." She turned her head to the side, putting a hand up to her lips. "Do you really mean that, Loke?" He unbuttons his own shirt, throwing it to the ground beside the bed. "Every word, my Princess." Lucy's eyes soften. "Loke… I… I want to be with you..forever. So please… will you…" She pulls him back down to her and kisses him. Loke stops kissing her after a minute, "For you Lucy, I'd do anything."

* * *

A few days later

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy called out as she swung her golden key out from her key rings. Light came up from the ground as Taurus appears from his gate in front of a gang of bandits. Lucy points towards the bandits, "Ok Taurus! Show them the meaning of brute force!" The perverted bull turns to Lucy, hearts forming in his eyes. "Wow Miss Lucy, you're so demanding today! Why don't _you _show me the meaning of brute force!" Lucy clenches a fist and yells, "Just go take care of those guys!" Taurus lets out a loud moo as he reaches back for his giant axe; twirling it around in the air before swinging forward, hitting the ground and forcing the earth to rise up beneath the bandit's feet, sending them flying into the air. Lucy jumps up into the air, "Yeah! Taurus you're the best!" She runs up to the bull with her arms up in the air and hugs him. The giant bull hugs her back. "Thank you Miss Lucy, 'caz now I know how your _booooobs_ feel!" Lucy screams as the bull smiles to himself and disappears back into the celestial world. 'That perverted bull! I'm gonna have to talk to him about this later!'

Lucy ties up the knocked out bandits and wipes her hands together. "There. Now to bring them all in and collect my reward! I really wanted to pay back Natsu and Happy for the other night." She smiles to herself. Suddenly a hand came up and grabbed Lucy's ankle. She screams and looks down at the gang's leader who she had to tie up still. He was beat up and completely worn out. He looks up at her with fierce eyes. "You little bitch! You've ruined everything! This trade was going to make all of us filthy rich! You're gonna pay you little bitch!" He was about to pull her down when a foot comes crashing down on his wrist. The Lion spirit appeared out of thin air, his eyes full of anger, he stands in between the bandit and Lucy. "Loke!"

"You filth… how dare you speak to her like that." Loke turns his foot down on the man's wrist hard. The bandit cries out in pain.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU AND THAT LITTLE WHORE OF YOURS PAY FOR ALL OF THIS!"

Loke's eyes widen in anger. He lifts up the man by the cuff of his shirt and punches him in the face. The Lion felt his belly boil more and more as he continues to punch the bandit unmercifully. Loke blocked out everything, all he could see was red.

"LOKE STOP! PLEASE!" Lucy grabs Loke's arm but she could not stop his rage. He pushed her away and continued his onslaught of the man's face. After a few more punches, the bandit was clearly knocked out, but that didn't stop Loke. He couldn't. "LOKE! PLEASE! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS ISNT HOW FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS DO THINGS! LOOOKE!" Loke just phased her out, he kept seeing blood come from the bandit, but he didn't suffer enough.

"CLOSE! GATE OF THE LION!" Lucy was waving her golden key. She had no other choice. "GO BACK LOKE!" Her words finally cut through his rage. His fist stopped in mid air. He looks at his bloodied fist and then to the bandit below him. He lets go of the nearly dead man and stands up. His hands shaking, he turns around to face Lucy. She was on the ground, crying, scared, unable to move. "Lucy… I-" She cuts him off, "Just go back!"

"I was just trying to defend your honor Lucy! This man is scum and he deserved every punch!"

"This isn't how we do it Loke! And until you can remember that, just stay back in your world!" Lucy's fists were both clenched, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to send him back, but what else could she do? He was too angry and she knew she couldn't really send him back, seeing how he came out of his gate using his own magic. Loke looked down at her. Rage beginning to build up inside of him again. His teeth grinded together and he turns away from his master. "If this is what you wish… I will obey." As quickly as he came, the spirit disappeared back into his world. Leaving the girl to herself and the bandit gang that were all still unconscious.

* * *

Hours had passed by. Lucy had turned in the bandit gang, collected the reward money, and was on her way back to her apartment. It was dark, but all Lucy could think about was how Loke had acted. She knew he was truly trying to protect her, but he had no right in beating up that guy to a pulp. "Maybe I should call him back and forgive him…I was pretty harsh telling him not to come back…" She stops walking and kicks a small rock into the water. She looks around on the river. Usually there were two regulars who sail down the river and tell her to be careful. ' I guess they have already gone through here for the day. It is quite late after all.'

Just then, Lucy heard laughter coming from the shadows coming from a dark alley. She gasped as three bandits appear from its dark shadows.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't that little celestial wizard who took out our boss and the rest of the gang earlier." They stop and smirk at her, licking their lips as they look at her up and down. Lucy reaches down to grab her keys, she gasps when she realizes they aren't there. She looks back towards the three men. "Looking for these blondie?" One of the men said as they wave her keys in their hand, tossing them to the ground away from her. "You see, we have magic too…Speed magic…the only ones in the gang we were in who could use this kind of magic… and you're about to be in a world of pain."

Lucy eyes widen, she turns to run but it was too late. One of the men grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him, laughing as he does. "Let me go!" Lucy throws her head back, hitting the man in the face, loosening his grip on her, she attempts to flee again. It was no use. The other two grabbed her and knocked her down on the ground. "You're gonna pay for that you little wench!"

"No! Let me go! Please!" She squirmed underneath them. They continued to pin her down to the ground. The third man came back to them, laughing and looking down at their prize. He takes off his belt. "We're gonna have some fun with you before we kill you!"

'This isn't happening… I need to do something…' Lucy closed her eyes tightly. 'I have to try… I have to call him.'

"LOOOOKEE!"

Her voice echoed through the heavens. All of her spirits could hear her call for him. Some attempted to go to their master but something was blocking their gates.

Aries timidly walks up to Loke, who was surrounded by girls. "Um… excuse me.. Leo..? Master Lucy is calling… and… well…you see.. none of us can go down to help her.." She stood in front of him, a hand up to her face, looking down and away from him. Loke sat there and said nothing to Aries with the girls fawning over him, but he just sat there silently. "L-Leo?... Why aren't you going to save Master—"

"She told me to go back. Why should I go help her now? She'll be fine on her own. I forbid any of you to go. Now leave me Aries. I want to be alone."

Panic started to set into Lucy now, 'Why hasn't he come yet? He promised… he promised to come to her anytime she called. This is bad….' Her body began to shake and she opened her eyes to see the men had all stripped down to nothing.

"Please… don't do this.. you can take the reward money!" She pleaded to the three men above her. They all laughed maniacally and tear away all of her clothing. Tears stream down her face as she screams.

"Now then… let's hear that pretty little scream of yours again… over and over and over!"

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Natsu walked along side of Gray and Elfman with his hands behind his head and great big smile on his face. "Just admit it Gray! I'm the best dart player that ever lived!" He laughed out loud. Gray walked with his hands in his jacket pockets, a scowl on his face. "You only think you won because you burnt the whole damn dart board down when you threw your dart! There was no way to tell who is actually the best at that game! You moron!"

"A real man doesn't need to use magic to win at a game of darts!" Elfman blurted out, his hands made into fists.

"Will you two quiet down, you're both just jealous!"

"I want a rematch Natsu! Next time we play, no magic can be involved! You hear me?" Gray noticed Natsu didn't respond to his challenge and stopped in his tracks behind Natsu. "What's the matter?" He listens for a minute, he could hear something… someone calling out for help. It was a girl. It sounded a lot like—

Natsu's body began to heat up. All he could see was the girl he loved, his friend, helpless and alone… no, not alone… three other men. But she was in trouble. He began to growl and lunged forward towards them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO LUCY!?"

"Natsu wait!" The ice mage didn't know what Natsu was talking about until he got a little closer to where he saw what was going on. Elfman too saw what was happening and began a take over into his Beast form. The three bandits saw the three Fairies running towards them and panicked. They left Lucy on the ground, and started to run.

"ICE MAKE, WALL!" a large wall formed in front of the men, they cried out scared now, they turn to see the three wizards. The Beast, the ice mage, and the fire dragon.

"I'm going to make you pay… for what you have done to her…." Veins began to appear over Natsu's face. His whole body burned with anger.

Lucy looked up through her one eye, the other was swollen shut. Her body was bruised, cut open, beaten, and used. She reached a hand out towards her fellow Fairy Tail members. "Nat..su….Gray…Elfman.." The three wizards look back to Lucy. She smiles slightly, "Please…don't… kill them…." All of their eyes widen at what she had just said. Lucy couldn't stay conscious anymore. Her vision began to fade, her mind went blank, and she was out cold.

The salamander turns back towards the three bandits. "Gray…Elfman… Go get Lucy. Take her back to Fairy Tail. I'll deal with these three." Gray and Elfman run back to where Lucy was. Gray took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lucy's naked body. Elfman picked her up and ran in the direction of the guild.

"You heard her Natsu!" Gray called back to Natsu, "Don't go killin those lowlifes! No matter how much they deserve it."

Flames grew larger around Natsu. His eyes glowed and his teeth shown through the fire that surrounded the dragon slayer. "But I'm all fired up… I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't think I can stop myself this time." The men slid down and were downright shaking in their skins.

"FIRE DRAGON—" Natsu brought his hands up to his mouth. The bandits began to plead for their lives, but it was no use.

"ROOOOOAAARR!" Flames burst through his hands with such intensity, it burnt the three bandits to a crisp in a split second and melted the ice mages ice barrier. Fire spread around the area, but Natsu didn't care. He stood there, clenching a fist. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Lucy… I'm so sorry."

* * *

Mira and Wendy ran into the room and Mira set down a med kit on the table next to the bed where Lucy was placed. "Thank you Elfman, but now I need the two of you to leave." Gray stood there, looking on to Lucy's body. "If there's anything I can do Mira…"

Mira nods her head and motions them to leave once more. The men leave the room and Wendy goes to work on Lucy's injuries. 'This is bad…not only is her arm broken, but…' Mira couldn't bring herself to finish her thought. "Poor Lucy… I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"I hope she's going to make it Mira" Wendy's hands glowed as they hovered over Lucy's body. Mira smiles weakly at Wendy. "She's a fighter Wendy. And a Fairy Tail wizard. She'll pull through."

Natsu comes walking back into the guild. His head was down.

"Natsu! Where are the bandits that we cornered?" Gray walked up to him and then stopped when Natsu looked up at his teammate. His eyes were full of tears and anger still.

"I couldn't let them live… not after what they did to her." Natsu's hand came up to his face. "I couldn't—"

Gray stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder. The guild hall was empty seeing how it was so late into the night. Mira and Wendy were staying after to clean up after the flower celebration party that seemed to have last a few days after. Everyone was in such a great spirit, they didn't want the fun to end.

"Come on… I'll walk you back to your house." Elfman made sure Mira didn't need his help before catching up to Gray and Natsu.

The next morning, the hall was loud and energetic. No one seemed to know that Lucy was in the infirmary a few doors down from the hall, Mira stood behind the counter and was cleaning a glass. Her eyes looked tired and weary. She had been up all night with Wendy who had passed out from healing Lucy's injuries so much the night before.

"Hey Mira! Can we get some more rounds over here?! Macao thinks he can finally beat me in a drinking game!" Cana shouted out with a smile and a barrel in between her legs, already half empty.

"I'll be right there, even though I think it's a tad bit early to be drinking Cana." Mira smiled slightly at that last part. She was running all over the guild hall that seemed slightly more packed than usual. The master was away at a conference with her younger sister Lisanna so she was put in charge for a few days. She set down the clean glass and set up a tray full of pints. Walking over to Cana and Macao, she no sooner set the tray down when the two picked up a glass and began chugging down the alcohol. Mira giggled at the two. 'Oh they are so cute together… always starting their day with a drinking game.' She thought to herself.

"Gray, my beloved, you seem distracted today. Is everything ok?" Juvia asked as she saw the ice mage lost in his thoughts at the table. He shook his head and looked at her. "yeah I'm fine." The rain woman blushes and looks down at her hands in her lap. "Also my darling… your clothes?" Gray takes a second to realize what she said as he looks down at his own body. He notices he was missing his shirt and pants already. "Gah!"

Even Elfman, who sat up at the bar next to the iron dragon slayer and the script mage, seemed too distracted and quite honestly, quiet.

"What's the matter big guy?" Levy asked, turning towards Elfman. Gajeel turned around in his chair as well, placing both elbows on the bar, metal bolts hanging out of mouth as he crunched on his breakfast.

"Yeah usually you're all like manly this, man that… what's eating you?" The dragon slayer said as he gulps down more metal bolts with one bite.

Elfman said nothing still. He only clenched onto his cup tighter. "A real man… shouldn't talk about things I've seen." He said quietly to himself. Levy looked to Gajeel who merely shrugged his shoulders and turned back around to eat his iron pancakes.

Natsu sat beside Lucy's bed. She had been unconscious since they found her the night before. He looked at her beaten face and brushed his fingers over her hair lightly. Happy came floating above him with a sad face. "Is she going to be ok Natsu?" The blue cat looked on to Lucy as well with sadness in his heart. Even though he always picked on her, and she would yell back at him, he deep down really cared for this girl. Even if she did talk a lot.

Natsu looked up at his little friend and smiled. "Yeah pal… she'll be ok. She's part of the strongest team of Fairy Tail! There's nothing we can't handle! Isn't that right little buddy?!"

"Aye Sir!" The blue cat threw his paw up into the air as he said that.

Natsu's head snapped back towards Lucy as he heard her stirring. He got closer to her, picking up her hand into his. When her sweet brown eyes opened, the first thing she saw was a pink haired guy and a blue cat. She smiled weakly at them. "Hey guys…" She then winces and realizes how much pain she was still in. She looked at her broken arm and then down towards her legs. They were under the blanket but she knew they were bruised and sore. The memory of what had happened came back in an instant. Tears began to swell uncontrollably in her eyes. Natsu quickly and carefully hugged her tight. He buried his face into her neck and shoulder. Lucy hugged him back with her good arm and gripped his shirt. She wanted what had happened to be a dream. Why did this happen to her?... Why didn't he save me?...

* * *

Loke appeared in Lucy's apartment, but she was nowhere in sight. Everything looked like it had the other night. Feeling like something was wrong, Loke decided to head to the guild. 'Maybe she just stayed with Levy 'caz she was so mad at me. I really do need to apologize.' He walked out of her cozy apartment and headed for the Guild.

* * *

Natsu let Lucy go after a while and wiped a few tears away from her face. "Say, why don't Happy and I go get you some food? I'm sure you're pretty hungry right now! I know I am! How 'bout you Happy?"

"Aye Sir! Let's go get some yummy fish! Maybe even Carla will want some this time!" The two friends leave Lucy alone in the infirmary. She sat there for a minute, replaying everything in her head. She kept asking herself why Loke never came to save her. He had always been there, even if sometimes it was at the very last possible minute. He was so good at that. Snatching her up last minute as the gallant knight that he was. When she was fighting Bixlow, she thought for sure that she was a goner. But her knight wouldn't allow her to come to harm…until now? "Why… why didn't you save me…?" Lucy began to cry once more, unable to help herself. Her body felt strange to her. She rolled over onto her side, pulling her legs up to her chest.

* * *

Loke had reached the guild in a matter of minutes. He looked around and didn't see Lucy anywhere. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to get a bite to eat while he waited for his celestial wizard to arrive. It was weird. He could usually sense her presence but today, he couldn't tell where she was at all. As he walked over to an empty table, he looked over towards the bar and saw that Levy was sitting next to Gajeel and Elfman. His bad feeling began to grow when he looked around to Mira, Cana, Juvia, and the rest of the girls at Fairy Tail. No Lucy. He was about to sit down at the table when a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Turning Loke around to face him, Natsus' blood was boiling, his whole arm was on fire, and his face was scaled like a true dragon slayer. Natsu threw a punch, which landed square into Lokes' jaw. Sending him down to the ground and breaking the table as he goes. The noisy guild goes silent in an instant. Loke looks up to Natsu, his eyes piercing with anger now.

"What the hell was that for Natsu?!"

"You dare to ask me that…. After what you did… you're the worst." He goes to throw another punch, but this time Loke was ready. The spirit quickly moved out of the way and stood back up on his feet. His hands came up to his chest as he grips ones of his rings on his fingers.

"What have I done to make you this pissed off at me? I haven't seen you for days!"

Natsu's face grew more in rage. He let out a terrifying roar before slamming his fists together, preparing a fire dragon attack. Before anything could leave Natsu, Gray and Elfman stepped in. Gray ran in front of Natsu while Elfman grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled them behind his back. Natsu's eyes were glowing red. He slipped out of Elfmans grip, and sends a fire kick back at the big guy, sending Elfman flying back to the other side of the guild hall.

"Natsu! Snap out of it!" Happy called out to his friend.

"Natsu calm down! You don't have to do this!" Gray tried to plead with the fired up dragon slayer. But it was no use. Natsu simply head butted Gray into the ground and out of his way. He got back up slowly, his red eyes on Loke who was still not sure about what was going on and why the fire dragon was so mad. Juvia ran over to Gray and picked him up slightly. "Gray what is going on? Please tell me!"

"Elfman!" Mira ran over to her little brother who was holding onto his chest and wincing. Both of the wizards said nothing. It wasn't their place to let the entire guild know what had happened and why Natsu was on the war path.

"Natsu! I don't want to attack you! Just tell me what is going on!" Loke's hand began to glow gold as he was getting prepared to hurt a good friend.

"YOU ABANDONED HER! SHE WAS RAPED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE COMING TO SAVE HER! YOU MADE LUCY CRY! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Natsu's fists once again came together, a magic circle forming in front of him. His red eyes saw only hatred for this spirit who he deemed unworthy of being beside Lucy. "FIRE DRAGON-" He leapt up into the air, his whole body on fire now. "—IRON FIST!"

There was a loud crashing sound and smoke that came from that attack. After the smoke cleared a little, Loke gasped to see the Iron dragon slayer standing in front of him. His whole arm turned into a metal pipe. Steam from where Natsu had hit his arm rose off from the dragon slayers arm. 'Why did he block that attack for me?' Loke thought to himself.

"GAJEEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"You know… I could be asking you the same thing, Natsu." His arm went back to normal, his red piercing eyes met Natsu's glowing red ones. Loke's eyes widen as he realized where Lucy was. This was his chance to go see her and find out what had happened last night. He runs down the hall to the infirmary. Calling out for his wizard.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu started in the direction where Loke had gone, but Gajeel grabbed him up and held him in place. Natsu called out to Loke and struggled to get free from Gajeel's unwavering grip. "LET ME GO NOW GAJEEL! OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH NATSU!"

The whole guild turned to the red haired woman. Erza Scarlet. She was at the second level of the guild and walked down to where her friend was at. He continued to squirm in Gajeel's big, strong arms, blowing fire from his mouth in frustration. Erza came up in front of the angry dragon slayer and puts a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stops moving and looks at her. She smiles at him, "Natsu."

The salamander couldn't help the tears that came back into his eyes. Gajeel had let him go and he fell into her arms. She held his head close to her chest and comforted him. Gajeel looked to Levy who had started crying as soon as she had heard what had happened to her best friend. He put a hand behind his head as he walked back over to her. "You ok, shrimp?" All Levy could do was hug the big brute.

Everyone else in the guild was still silent. Some couldn't believe the words Natsu had said and all wanted to go see if Lucy was really ok. Mira had jumped up before anyone else and attempted to block the hallway. "Please everyone! Calm down! She's not ready for visitors!" The guild mates pushed her aside and started down the hall when all of a sudden they all stopped. There was a rune casted, blocking the path to Lucy's room. Mira looked up at Freed who had offered a hand out to her. She smile weakly and took his in hers. "I'm sorry I couldn't cast it a minute sooner." Mira just shook her head and thanked him.

Erza put a hand to Natsu's head as Happy came over and hugged Natsu's arm. "It will be ok Natsu."

* * *

Lucy could hear him calling for her. She heard the voice countless times and in those times she was glad to see him. This wasn't good. Her eyes filled with tears as she sits up in the bed. Loke was panting in the doorway. His cat like eyes on her like a hawk. "Lucy…" he takes a step towards her. "Is… is it true?... were you really…?" all she could do was bury her face in her hand. Her body shook in the memory that was her nightmare. Loke ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her frail body. He felt it finally. All of her pain, her suffering. It was his fault. His fault she was like this.

"Lucy please forgive me! I let my ego get the better of me. I.. I didn't know what was going on but I just blocked it all out. I was so mad. I was just trying to defend your honor and I know I got a little out of hand, and I'm sorry! Lucy! This is just like what happened to Karen. I let her suffer because of my own stubbornness. And now you…" He holds her tighter to his body. "You are my wizard and my whole heart… and I've betrayed you." His eyes fill with tears that rush down his cheeks. "I don't expect your forgiveness, but will you please—"

"No…."

Loke gasped slightly at the tone of her voice and what she had just said. He pushed her back slightly, "but Lucy, I—"

"All my life, I have loved celestial spirits. I wanted to befriend all of them so we could make the best team anyone has ever known. I want to stay here with Fairy Tail and become stronger… but Loke… I cannot forgive you. You made a promise to the Celestial King.. and to me… you promised to protect me and watch over me…. But you didn't. How can I trust you now? This isn't what friends do… especially when I love you so much… I wanted to be with you forever Loke…"

"Lucy… don't.. please…"

"I want to be alone…." She finally pushes him away and hides her face from him. He stood there angry with himself. He turns to leave and heads for the door, stopping in the door way he turns around to look upon his princess. She was crying harder. He could tell. The sound was torture for his ears and it was his fault. No amount of apology could make her forgive him.

* * *

A week had gone by, Lucy was up and about. Her body not as sore as it was. She received daily treatments for her arm from Wendy and Mira. She left the guild infirmary and went back to her apartment. Levy watched her friend walk away and frowned. "Hey Mira, where's Lucy going? She was supposed to help me with my novel today."

Mira went over to Levy with a smile. "Oh she's just not feeling that well. A bit under the weather. Probably catching another cold I would say. This weather is always unpredictable this time of year. Elfman is in the dorms right now sick as a dog!" She giggled to herself and went back to serving drinks to the thirsty wizards.

Back in her apartment, Lucy ran her fingers over all of her gate keys. "Loke… can you hear me?" Before she could get another sentence out, the Lion spirit appeared in front of her bed once again. He looked tired and worn. Almost like how he was when he was first dying in the human world before she made the deal with Stache face.

"You called, Lucy?" She motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. He could tell she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She looked into his green eyes and smile slightly.

"Loke… I just wanted to let you know… I.. I wanted to forgive you. I know it was partially my fault that you didn't come to my rescue…and so I wanted to say that I'm—"

He stopped her mid sentence with a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. She blushed but kissed him back. "Lucy… there's something I need to tell you. I'm not going to be able to come back for a while… or at all.. it depends on how this trial pans out. I just wanted to tell you… I love you. And I'm glad you and I are so close. We've both made mistakes… some that have hurt you more… but… in case I don't come back… I wanted you to have this." He takes off a ring from his finger. It was solid gold with a small lion head carved into it. He places it on one of her fingers and laughs slightly. "It's a little big, but… at least you'll have this to remember me by." He stand up to leave her and she jumps up and wraps her good arm around his waist.

"Please don't leave me… not again…"

He quickly turns around and hugs her tightly to him. He thought he could have crushed the tiny girl in his arms. "I'm sorry Lucy…. I love you." His form began to fade just like before. Lucy struggled to hang onto him. She thought maybe if she held on tight enough, he wouldn't be able to go back. She watched him fade away right in front of her. A smile on his face as tears rolling down his cheeks. He could hear her, even from the Heavens above, he could hear her call out his name.

* * *

Lucy sat in her bathtub. Her eyes red and sore from crying. It had been a few days since Loke had gone back to the Celestial world. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the tub so that her nose was just above the water. She began to remember the rainbow cherry blossom festival and the night that made her feel like time itself had stopped. She missed his touch on her skin, the way he made her feel. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind as well. She shook her head and came back up from the water. Her eyes open to the sound of another person in the bath with her.

"You want me to wash your back for you, Princess?" Virgo asked as she sat opposite of Lucy in the tub holding a small towel. Lucy yelled at her spirit, sending her back to her own world. She gets out and wraps a towel around her body and one around her hair. She steps out of the bathroom and screams. Gray sat in her chair in just his underwear.

"Hey Lucy, how are you doing?" He asked casually.

"I'D BE BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T SITTING IN MY HOUSE IN JUST YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

Natsu and Happy come climbing through the window. "Hey guys!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU USE A DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. Natsu jumps onto her bed and crosses him arms across his chest, blushing slightly to himself.

"We just came here to see how you were doing Lucy, geez…." Happy adding in an "Aye"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her teammates. They loved her. They really cared for her deeply and she loved them right back. "I'm ok you guys. You really don't need to be checking up on me so much." She waves her hands in front of her. Neither of them looked convinced, but said nothing. She went back into the bathroom and got dressed. Coming back out the Ice mage and Fire dragon were butting heads and calling each other names. When they saw her come out of the bathroom they stopped and smiled at her.

"Hey I know! We should go out and do something! You wanna go to the beach Lucy?!" Natsu said with the biggest smile of all. Lucy smiles at him as a tear forms in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah it sounds like it would be fun." Gray added in after Natsu. "Who knew you had some good ideas in that empty head of yours."

"You calling me stupid, you perverted nudist?!"

"So what if I am, you fire breathing moron?!"

"You want a piece of me!?"

"Bring it on!"

Lucy watched the two of them argue and smiled. She couldn't imagine a world without these two in it. She laughed at them and walked over to her friends. Wrapping her arms around both of them. They both blush and stood there not sure what they should do. After a minute they both wrap an arm around her. Happy jumps up into the air, "They loooove her!"

Both Gray and Natsu blush more and quickly let go of Lucy. "Come on boys… let's go to the beach!"

* * *

"First one to the water wins!" Natsu rips off his shirt and ties his scarf around his forehead as he races through the sand.

"Ice make, floor!" The ice mage thrust his hands forward as ice formed in front of his body and over the sand. He skates across it, passing the fire dragon who had a hard time staying on his feet. "Looks like i'm gonna win you flame brain!"

Elfman comes running up beside Gray and gives him a grin. " A real man doesn't need to use magic to win a race!" He laughs loudly as he passes Gray up and jumps straight into the water followed by Gray and Natsu.

Lucy giggles and lays down a towel underneath a huge umbrella. She sits down on top of it and leans back slightly, watching the boys laugh and play in the water.

"Luuuucy! Heey!"

She looks over and sees Levy and Gajeel running over to her. Levy was in a cute little orange and blue two-piece while Gajeel was sporting a black pair of swimming trunks. Her blue hair was tied back and his black mane was tied back as well. She slides down to her friend and wraps her arms around her neck. "I'm so happy to see you! I haven't seen you in a few days and I was starting to get worried."

Gajeel smirks as he looks down at Levy from behind. Laughing slightly to himself at how cute she looked in her bathing suit. "Say Shrimp, I'ma go challenge that stupid fire breather to a fight." He took one more glance at the little beauty that sat beneath him before he headed towards the water.

Levy smiled and blushed as Gajeel walked away. Lucy looked at her and then to Gajeel. Looking back to Levy, she smiles. "So… you and Gajeel, huh?" Levy quickly turns to Lucy with a squeak and shakes her hands in front of her body, blushing bright red.

"You've got it all wrong, Lucy! I mean…" She looks to Gajeel who had Natsu in a headlock, laughing loudly. "…We're total opposites… but…" She looks at Lucy and smiles. "He is really a sweet guy! And totally cute!" They both giggle and look on at the dragon slayers duking it out on the beach.

The two girls sat there in silence for a while as they watched the boys' roughhouse and threaten each other. Levy looked over at Lucy who looked like she was off in another world, but with a slight smile on her face.

"Say Lucy…how are you doing… after everything…?" She asked seriously. Lucy turned to Levy, at loss for words for a minute. She looks down at her feet and sighs.

"I'm doing better. I still can't get everything out of my head, but… each day seems to be getting easier for me."

"He's coming back for you, you know."

Lucy's eyes are shaded by her bangs after Levy got her sentence out. She doesn't say anything for a minute. She smiles and looks up at Levy. Her tears formed in her big brown eyes. "No Levy… he wont be."

* * *

One year has passed since Loke was summoned back to the Celestial world. He had been on trial the whole time he was there. Pleading his case to the Celestial King.

"I know I was given a chance before, but all I ask is for one more. I swear this girl means the world to me. We have fought together and we have made our love for each other eternal. I'm begging you, let me return as her celestial spirit and I promise to serve her in any way possible." Loke said as he ended his speech to the King. The Celestial King stood there, his arms across his chest. Loke's heart seemed to stop beating the whole time the King remained silent.

"Hmm… Perhaps I should give you a second chance, Leo the Lion. My old friend. Perhaps there is another reason for you to return to earth."

Loke looked at his king in confusion but didn't ask any questions. The Celestial King waves his hand and the next thing Loke knew, he was standing in front of the guild. He couldn't believe it. A year has passed and he was finally back. He ran inside. Nothing really had changed. Cana was drinking, Macao and Wakaba were arguing about how old they have gotten, Nab was standing near the quest board yet again, and Elfman was saying something manly. Loke ran over to Mira and slammed his hands on the bar, panting slightly.

"Loke! You're back!" Mira said in excitement and shock.

Before she could speak, Loke cut her off. "Where is Lucy?! I need to see her!"

Mira just smiles and tells him she had moved into a new house with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. She writes down her new address and hands it over to Loke. He quickly grabs it and runs out the door.

* * *

Finally. He was standing outside her door. His hand reaches up and knocks. His heart started to beat faster in his chest. The door opens and Lucy answers. Both of their eyes widen. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. 'This is a dream… he really isn't here.. right now..'

"Loke… is that really you?"

"Whose baby is that?" Loke said with eyes that didn't believe what he was seeing. The baby in her arms had blonde hair and was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Lucy looks from the child in her arms to Loke with a smile, deeply confusing him.

"Would you like to hold Layla? Your daughter?"

Loke gasped, "But… how?"

Lucy just giggles and blushes. "Well Loke.. I'm sure you know how babies are made. But… it was the night of the cherry blossom festival."

He stood there in silence. He couldn't believe that this could even happen. It has never been heard of. A spirit having a child with a human? Lucy snapped him back into reality. "Would you also like to meet Loke? Well… Loke Jr. now." His eyes light up and widen once more.

"I… I have a son too?" Lucy lets him in and they both walk into the living room. Lisanna stood in the middle of the room, rocking a baby with orange hair in her arms lightly. Loke walked over to her and she smiled at him. She hands the baby boy to Loke who took him with some hesitation. Once his son was in his arms, Loke's face lit up. "I have a son… and a daughter." He began to cry happily. "I have… a family. Lucy… they are beautiful… as are you. I love you so much." He goes to her and puts his head to hers. Both of them smiling. The two babies eyes open and once they see their parents, they both smile and laugh. Loke finally had a family to call his own. The woman that he loved was here with two beautiful children in their arms. What more could he ever ask for?


	2. Chapter 2 Bonus Chapter

**AN: ok so Bonus Chapter! yay! lol this was actually wisdomk6906 who told me i should write a bonus chapter and inspired me to do certain things in it. this is just for fun and i tried to make it cute and funny :D feel free to review and check out wisdomk6906's stories as well! she is currently working on a Fairy Tail story and will be posting up soon! Enjoy everybody!**

Lucy finished packing her clothes into her suitcase and was going over how to contact her and Loke if there was an emergency while they were gone. Natsu puts his hands behind his head and looks off to the side. "Geez Lucy you act like I've never taken care of a baby before."

"No offence Natsu, but Happy doesn't count. He's a cat. And there's not just one. There's two babies." Lucy said as she looked over at him. Natsu and Happy both shoot back a comment at her but she ignores them. She takes off her celestial keys and hands them to Erza. "I'm leaving my keys here so if you guys can keep them safe for me that would be great."

Erza smiles, "Of course Lucy. They will never leave my sight."

"Are you ready to go Lucy?" Loke said as he hands Gray Loke Jr. Gray holds up Loke Jr so he could say goodbye to his father.

"I sure hope so!" Lucy picks up Layla from her crib and gives her a loving kiss on the nose before handing her to Natsu. "Now you be good for everyone, ok Layla? Mommy and Daddy will be back in a week."

"A WEEK?!" Natsu, Gray and Erza all shouted at once.

"Yeah I was able to work out a deal with a friend of mine. It is our honeymoon after all." Loke said with a smirk as he adjusts his blue shades. The two of them grab their luggage and head for the door, turning to wave a hand goodbye at their roommates. "You guys will be fine! You know how to reach us in case there's an emergency!" Lucy called back. The three friends waved goodbye and then looked at the two bundles in their arms.

"So who wants first watch?" Natsu said as he looks to Erza and Gray.

* * *

Loke and Lucy both reach the villa late into the evening that night. Lucy throws down her case and falls on the bed. "Ahh…. I'm so tired… and I didn't even do all the driving. You sure you're ok? You seemed to use up a lot of magic energy with that SE plug." Loke shut the door and laughed at her. Without a word, he sets his bag down and climbs on top of her. Running his hands under her arms that were spread out over the bed, he gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be fine Lucy." She smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his neck. He leans in and kisses her jaw line, all the way down her neck. She sighs softly, "I really hope those three will be ok with the kids. I asked Levy to check up on them as well. Just in case." The lion picked his head up and looked into her eyes. "You're so cute when you're worried."

As he laughs, Lucy picks up a pillow from behind her and hits Loke in the head with it. "It's not funny! I'm seriously worried!" she said with a pouty tone. Loke laughs a bit more, taking off his glasses, setting them down on the table. He crawls on the side of the bed and lies down next to her. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in close. She blushes but is content by his forward action. "They'll be totally fine Lucy. With everyone there, what could go wrong?"

She smiles and grips his shirt lightly, her eyes becoming heavy. "Maybe you're right. With Natsu, Erza, and Gray at the house and Levy stopping by… I'm sure everything will be fine." She looks up to him and giggles softly. He had fallen asleep. 'I knew he used up a lot of magic on the trip over here.' She thought to herself. She leans up and kisses him gently before placing her head on his chest. Sleep over taking her as well.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu runs into the living room where Gray was sitting on the couch reading, all while holding Layla by the ankle. She was crying hysterically. "Gray! Gray! You have to help me! She won't stop crying!" he said frantically. "Gaah! I've never had this much trouble when Happy was a kitten!"

"It's not the same! And you don't hold a baby like that you moron!" Gray said as he took Layla and turned her up right into his arms. "There. Is that better for ya Layla?" he said in a baby voice. Layla looked up at the ice mage and her eyes began to swell up with tears. Both Gray and Natsu looked scared, jumping back slightly. The baby began to cry once more.

Natsu ruffles his hair, "grr.. this is all your fault you cold-hearted wizard!"

"Me?! I'm not the one who was holding the baby upside down by the ankle!"

Levy walks through the front door with Gajeel not far behind her. She smiles at the boys and waves. "hey guys! Lucy said I should come over and check on you. Don't worry she gave me a key. And from the sounds of it, I'm guessing you do need some help."

Gajeel laughs loudly, "Look at you two! Can't even take care of a little baby!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. Levy walked over and took Layla in her arms. She hushed the baby and began to rock her gently in her arms. Once Layla started to calm down a bit, Levy looked back at them. "When did you last feed her?" The two wizards gulp and look at each other. They both shrug their shoulders. Levy sighs and hands Layla to Gajeel who had started laughing harder at the two wizards, but stops immediately as he is handed a baby.

"Wait, Shrimp! I can't take care of this baby! Why are you- grr….damn it…." Gajeel holds out Layla in front of him and looks at her. She looks right back with a surprised look on her face. After a minute of a stare down, Layla starts to laugh at the dark studded man who in turn blushed slightly and jumped back a bit. "What the hell is she laughing about?" He said to himself.

"It means she likes you Gajeel." Pantherlily came up and landed on Gajeels' shoulder. "When babies make that expression, it means they are enjoying your company." Gajeel looked extremely confused as to how even a baby could like him. Levy came back into the room with a warm bottle. She handed the bottle to Panterlily so that she could take Layla back. She continued to talk softly to Layla and rock her in her arms. The little bundle couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Pantherlily flew over with the bottle and handed it to Levy who began feeding the small child. With the baby content Levy hummed softly, smiling at the little life she held in her arms. Gajeel couldn't help but watch her. A slight blush over his cheeks as he thought that maybe one day it would be their child in her arms.

Natsu puts his arm around Gajeels' neck and smiles wickedly at him. "Thinking about something, are we Black Steel?" Gajeel growls and pushes Natsu away. "Shut you're mouth Salamander!"

"He's in looooooove!" Happy said as he flew over their heads.

Erza was in the other room with Jr, she had requiped into a teddy bear outfit. Jr sat there on the floor laughing and smiling. Suddenly Erza heard a commotion coming from the living room, she pats Loke on the head and walks out of the room. "What is going on in here?! Natsu! Gajeel! Knock it off! We are supposed to be in charge of two young children and-" She was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the room she left Loke Jr in. She looked at the boys and Levy.

Natsu lifted up his hands, "Hey don't look at me! I didn't do it!" Levy set down Layla on the floor and put some toys in front of her. They all ran into the other room to see what had just happened. They entered the room to see Loke Jr sitting where Erza had left him, smiling and giggling. Only his hands were glowing gold. All of their eyes widened. All together they said, "He has… magic?!"

Layla crawled over to the middle of the living room and sat back down. She had found Lucys' keys that had accidently dropped from Erzas belt. She places on key into her mouth and sucks on it for a second. Taking the key out she giggles and waves it up into the air. Suddenly there was a bright light and Sagitarius appeared in front of the infant. "Howdy Do, My Lady, you have summoned me?" Sagitarius had his hand in a salute as he looked around the room for Lucy. "Hm… this is odd. My lady is no where to be found. Yet I was summoned here." He heard giggling from below and looked down at the tiny human before him. Still in salute, he looked slightly nervous. "Well this could be a slight problem."

Natsu was looking up at the ceiling where a giant hole was now formed. "uhh.. What are we gonna do about this guys?"

Erza had her fingers on her head, thinking to herself. Gajeels' arm formed into iron as he turns to Natsu. "Hey flame brain! Time to wield us a new roof!" Natsu smirks as his hand turns to flame.

"Ready when you are!"

"Aye!"

Erza hit both of the two dragon slayers in the head, discouraging them from that idea. There was a sudden scream from the living room and they all rush back out. Natsu stopped before he got to the doorway and picks up Loke by the ankle. "Come on little buddy!"

Lisanna stood in the kitchen doorway, a shocked look over her face. Layla sat in the middle surrounded by all of Lucy's celestial spirits except for one. All of their expressions were shock now. Lisanna looks over to Natsu, seeing him hold Loke Jr she put her hands on her hips. "Natsu! That's not how you hold a baby! You should know better! You're a dad remember?" He blushes and everyone looks between the two, greatly confused.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! We just used to… play house with Happy's egg… when we were younger." Natsu said with a blush on his cheeks. Gajeel snickers at his comment and Natsu sends a glare his way.

Just then, Layla takes the last golden key out of her mouth and raises it into the air. Everyone looks at the key and gasp. They all shout together, "NO LAYLA! NOT THAT KEY!" They all reach for the key but it was too late. Aquarius came out of her gate. They all turned to run but it was too late again. Her expression went from slightly ticked off to full on pissed off.

"Why was I summoned out of water, and by this… this… BABY?!" She holds up her water vase above her head.

"Please Aquarius! Lucy has left her keys in my charge! I must have dropped-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Aquarius said, her eyes blazing. "I told that stupid girl… to never… DROP MY KEY AGAIN!" She thrusts her vase forward towards the group that were in the living room. They all were washed out of the house. Virgo appeared from the ground, holding the two children in her arms. Everyone sat up, soaked to the bone. Levy looked around at everyone and sighed, "So when is Lucy coming back?"

"She comes back in six days!" Happy said as he flies above them. They all groan together. This was going to be the longest six days of their lives.

Lucy and Loke pull up to their house, their mouths drop slightly. "Uh.. Lucy.. what happened here?"

She steps out of the magic car, looking on at the house before them. The yard looked like it had been flooded and their was a giant hole in the roof. As they walked up the side walk, Gajeel came sprinting out of the front door with Levy over his shoulder. As they pass Lucy and Loke, Levy calls out, "You're on your own! Good luck you too!"

Loke and Lucy both look at one another and panic sets in. They rush into the house, Loke practically busting down the door. They enter the living room and find Erza, Natsu and Gray passed out completely. Natsu had his head back on the couch, smoke coming out from his mouth. Gray sat on the other end of the couch. Both babies were passed out between the two wizards, sleeping peacefully. Loke and Lucy look at each other and smile. Sighing to themselves in relief. Lisanna comes out from the kitchen. "Loke! Lucy! You're back!"

"What happened Lisanna? And why did Gajeel and Levy leave like that?" Loke asked.

Lisanna laughs lightly, "well.. you see… Loke Jr and Layla actually have magic powers."

Both Lucy and Lokes' mouths drop. "They WHAT?"

"Well, Jr has the Regulus magic and made a hole in the roof, and this is what im so shocked about but… Layla summoned all of your spirits Lucy. Even Aquarius! Out of water no less! It was an amazing sight. That is until Erza mentioned she dropped your keys. That's when Aquarius sent a tidal wave throughout the house. Other than that, everything went just fine! Everyone is just a little tired because this has been going on all week." She smiles. "I do believe Happy and Pantherlily hid themselves in Natsu's room after the first night."

"I didn't even know THAT was even possible Lucy!" Loke said as he rubbed the back of his head, laughing slightly.

Lucy groans and throws her head back. "Why can't I just have normal children?"

Loke pulls her close and hugs her tight. She relaxes into him and hugs him back, smiling. "This is going to be a fun adventure Lucy, and I'll be right here with you. Forever." He picks up her left hand, showing off her ring finger with the golden ring on it. She blushes and grips his hand.

"I love you so much, Loke."

"I love you too, my beautiful Princess. Now lets go teach our kids what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Lucy smiles slightly and looks around the house. "Well, they have the destruction part down already!"


End file.
